Gravity Atlas
by Acrofiligus
Summary: Our lives are not our own. We are bound to others, past and present, and by each crime and every kindness, we birth our future.
1. Two Girls, One C or B Word

"Our lives are not our own. We are bound to others, past and present, and by each crime and every kindness, we birth our future."

**-David Mitchell  
**  
Two Girls, One C or B Word

Bessie Higgenbottom was standing in a field within San Francisco, finishing a chant of a verbatim Latin. The book she desperately held released a floating light of a spherical contour. She gleamed into its mystifying allure, feeling invited to a world away from cynicism. A pied piper's gleam of hope that she couldn't believe.

"Bessie! NOOO!"

The young girlscout turned around, facing her oldest friend Penny. She had discovered her scheme and wished to forewarn the evitable.

"Don't try and stop me, Penny! There's no reason to, it can be fixed!" yelled Bessie, unaware of a giant fluorescent hand, squeezing its way out of the miniscule portal.

"I don't want to be The Mighty B anymore; I just want to meet my Dad!"

Penny didn't think, she just pushed her friend out of the target. As Bessie tried to get up, she witnessed in horror as her best friend's entire self was absorbed, along with the same energy.

The park was silent.

"Penny…why?..." Bessie asked in growing despondency, bleakly reaching for the empty space her friend had sacrificed herself in.

Before she could begin to weep, the portal appeared once more.

That very hand which took her friend away offered an extra ticket, taking Bessie with it.

* * *

Somewhere within the forestall boundaries of Gravity Falls was a young girl of Asian descent. She scaled a few hilly areas in pursuit of a specific type of gecko which she could add to her collection. After finding it, the same girl tried to reach for it. A snake emerged from the rock the gecko was perched on and bit the reaching hand before devouring the gecko.

The girl shrieked for a second before running out of the woods. She only made it away from the trees before the venom began to decrease her ostensible awareness.

Just a few yards away, a bigger figure spotted her and carried the smaller girl as she fainted.

After waking up, the girl found herself lying on a bed with an IV attached to the arm where the snake had inflicted poison.

To her left was a taller, bulkier girl with a virile demeanour despite her ponytail. Her somewhat eerie smile suggested she was the same one whom had brought the unconscious girl to safety.

"Nice to meet you! You may not know me but I got you here after that snake almost left you for dead." She said in a light-hearted grunt before extending her hand towards the shy girl's face

"Name's Grenda"

The girl looked at the behemoth palms and back at the huge yet friendly façade that implied nothing but a sincere comfort. She shook it before her Cantonese accent replied with a friendly yet cautious approval.

"Candy, Candy Chiu"

* * *

"Portia, stop! You don't know just how effective this will turn out" said Mrs. Gibbons as she witnessed her own daughter open a swirling portal to her own extant dissonance.

"I can't help it, Mommy! It's so boring without Higgenbottom, cause now I, like, have no one else to tease!" she whined ruthlessly.

"I got to get her back, even if I have to save her gorilla friend while I'm at it"

With that, she fell backwards into the glowing abyss of light, enveloping her completely before enclosing her. Portia never knew what would happen to her.

Nor would she ever again.

* * *

As Candy and Grenda walked together from the Ice Cream shop, they spotted what appeared to be a shiny metal wristband at first glance.

Candy places her hand on it, only to have it crushed by a massive pink boot.

The two girls gasped, Candy in pain, after noticing it to be a blonde girl about both her age. She wore a blue sweater over a pink shirt, a pink dress skirt, and a snobby face.

"Hands of my earing, nerdy. Like your Daddy's got enough dough for half of these pearls" she said as Candy swiped her hand away for the blonde to pick it up.

"You stay away from her, Pacifica!" yelled Grenda, tending to her comrade's hand. "Why don't you stop being such a bully?"

"So said the thug look alike" she replied fiendishly "Goodbye, Gorilla!"

"That's Grenda!"

As the duo watched the mean-spirited blonde walk off, Grenda tended to Candy's bruise. It didn't hurt, but she was still startled by just how cruel the very girl's nature seemed.

"I'm okay, thank you Grenda" said Candy, trying to rub it off.

"Don't let that girl hurt your feelings, we're cooler in our own special way" comforted Grenda. Despite her reassurance, Candy still retained that feeling of mortification.

"True, who wants to be like her anyway?" Candy added before looking at the space Pacifica once occupied.

"We don't need to be a **B**"


	2. Purple without Being Blue

Purple without Being Blue

A backpack laden girl with purple hair named Maurecia watched from a hilly distance, and in utter heart break, as Wayside, her once beloved school died, crumpling to the ground like a space shuttle's remaining debris. To think this place she once called home had now vanished, its existence as meaningful as the empty space in its stead.

"Goodbye, my love...goodbye..." The purple haired girl muttered to herself, making sure all was left behind.

All that remained were the painful reminiscences of the youth now dying inside of her. No more Myron, no more Dana, no more Ms. Jewls nor Jenny The biker gal, meaning no more "Wheels Extreme". They all no longer existed. In their wake was nothing more but a longing to change.

A longing to run away from the person who killed Todd.

As Maurecia turned around, she let the same thoughts puncture her with guilt. The only reason Wayside went down was due to a contract violation that condemned the building after Todd's abrupt death. However, the building had nothing to do with it, even if he did fall down the stairs. In reality, Maurecia was the real catalyst.

At least her punches were.

She eventually made it to the other side of the bank, only to have an array of woodland infested mountains await her. It took until midnight for her to reach an empty area within the trees without her roller skates or helmet to protect her, where she would have to claim her own sanctuary.

She camped out that night, holding nothing but a sleeping bag to keep her warm. Just as she tried to sleep, a couple of growls began emerging. She opened her eyes to her horror in seeing a pack of wolves surround her, ready to feast on her defenceless self.

Maurecia closed her eyes shut again, hearing nothing but the whimpers of those same animals.

She opened and saw a bulky bearded man wrestling one of the wolves. He let it go with ease, watching as it joined the rest into the trees. The man didn't know fear, he was ruthless. Despite these qualities, Maurecia was even more shocked when he spoke despite his refusal to share eye contact.

"You've got a ton of spirit camping out in these areas, kid" he said. "So you waiting for your parents or did they leave you?"

For once, Maurecia figured honesty was a virtue worth living with if she was going to start all over.

"Actually...I ran off, long story"

"Sounds like it, you can tell me on our way to the Falls"

This was interesting, Maurecia didn't know this impossibly agile muscleman yet he didn't seem like the type to take any strangers. That didn't make him any less macho, she just assumed he might not be as concerned as one might think for someone like her.

A once again former tomboy.

"...Our way?" she asked, watching the Chuck Norris look alike face her, almost menacingly.

"Those were scout wolves we just saw, even if we stay, the rest of the pack's a lot more powerful than them, so it's best you come along"

The Man stretched his hand towards Maurecia, who returned a look of complete surprise. He was a perfect role model already, tough as nails yet never refusing to lend a hand, in this case literally.

"...name's Manly Dan, you going to leave me hanging there, kid?"

Maurecia finished her glare in another second before taking the stranger's hand.

* * *

What started out as a temporary aid grew into a friendship, which would lead to the perfect follow-up: Adoption.

Manly Dan took her in as his own, giving her a fresh start, identity, and the works thanks to Toby Determined's skill with photograph manipulation. All in exchange for the daughter's love he never got.

After only a few months, Maurecia let her natural hair colour kick in to match the one restaurant mascot whose name she always envied enough to steal: Wendy.

"Hey Daddy, what's this movie about?" Wendy asked, holding "The Big Lebowski" out for him to see.

"Oh how about that? You let your hair grow red"

"I know, my natural colour suited me more"

"You look just like your...well yeah, your mother, the way she would've"

The old lumberjack snivelled a bit, successfully containing the cries of nostalgic tragedy of a time that changed him forever. Manly Dan promised he would tell his adopted daughter about it when the time was right, which Wendy still wanted to postpone.

"Oh Daddy, I'm sorry" she consoled.

"Eh, I'll save it for Sunday night" he continued "Now what is it that you wanted me to see?"

"Actually it's this movie **I **wanted to see" she said, holding the John Goodman vehicle out.

"Ah yes, a classic Coen...I don't think you should watch it at your age"

"No?"

"Well only if you want, then it's all yours, you could learn something from it"

"Okay, thanks!"

"Just try not to fall in love with that Dude guy, he's not a very good influence" Manly Dan joked.

But what Manly Dan didn't know was that the movie did exactly that. Jeffrey Lebowski had completely adopted itself into Wendy's new person, along with a trapper hat and combat boots.

Wendy saw her new self in the mirror. She was a completely different person, even the opposite if she was to remember who she originally was well enough.

It was at that instant that a familiar ghost appeared to remind her.

"You really have them fooled, Maurecia" said the orange haired boy from the other side. "But since when are you a ginger?"

"WHO SAID THAT?!" she yelled.

Shocked, Wendy inspected her surroundings rabidly, hoping she was just hearing things. Then she looked into the mirror and saw him again.

"It's me, Todd, remember? Aka, your first crush"

"This...this isn't real; you're supposed to be dead!"

"I know, I didn't believe in ghosts either before you introduced me to Ms. Gorf" he added. "But I can see **Gravity Falls is stranger than Wayside**, isn't it?"

"NO! Enough with the fun! I mean, the memories! I'm not going back to that life. Wayside, Maurecia and you are all dead! Do you understand? Dead!"

"Then how come "Wendy" is still trying so hard to leave Todd?" he asked, hinting a stern whisper "You can relax, Maurecia, I'll go for now"

The young girl watch as her long dead friend faded, albeit not without his voice giving him a few remaining words of advice.

"But remember, you can try and replace me as many times as you want, and each time you fail, I'll be dropping by"

He vanished, leaving Wendy exasperated of her effort.

* * *

Throughout the course of two years, Wendy's boyfriends all came and went. The time she occupied forced her into forgetting the most trivial of details even as he reminded her of it: Todd was roughly 12 when he died.

The closest boy she would ever fall for was someone three quarters her age. She soon realized this when she came to meet Dipper, especially during her secret candidature test she allowed him to pass during the Dusk 2 Dawn episode.

Even as the proof was undeniable that he was the one, she didn't want to risk tarnishing her friendship with him too. She loved him as a little brother, for that moment. It was the safest kind of love she would test out first before truly hoping he wasn't another anti-miracle.

Wendy was 15 before the day she was destined to start dating Robbie when Todd paid an unexpected visit within the Mystery Shack. The twins decided to go off exploring together, into the enigmatic woods, leaving Wendy to chill on her own.

Despite this unforeseen presence, Wendy had finally gotten used to his extemporaneous soul as less of a scary apparition and more of a childhood conscience.

"Maurecia"

The past was only alive when Todd uttered that phrase.

"Either drop the act or the visits, Todd, I'm Wendy now" she said in a laid back course. Her confidence seemed to startle him, even though it wasn't.

There was another reason.

"Don't do anything other than listen to me, that Robbie guy is really bad news, okay? Ignore me all you want, but do me a favour and avoid him at all costs!"

"Why? It's not like he's a zombie or something that bizarre, that's what they all say" she replied, never once directing her attention towards the floating embodiment of her now forgotten crush "And really, that's what makes him all the more attractive than you"

"This isn't about me anymore, Maurecia, I'm trying to stop you from what could be your worst memory yet if you're not careful"

"Worse than you, Todd? Is that even scientifically possible by now?" she had enough of this and decided to cruise towards the lady's room in hopes he would give her some privacy there by default.

"Sigh...if you only knew my real name..." he revealed.

She stopped midway. It was when he finally met his maker that Todd spilled these rotten beans.

"...Huh?" she asked.

Todd noticed Wendy finally stared him down with potential curiosity. He took advantage of this and made sure that his words got to her enough if not sway her.

"I don't want you to make the same mistake I did after moving to Wayside, so just forget about him. You can't impersonate Jeff Bridges forever, Wendy"

For the first time since they met in this new situation, Todd called her by her new name. She felt more real thanks to that, giving her one chance to reconcile something with this ghost.

"Fine, I won't! If I break up with him, I'll lose my cool just that once, but JUST THAT ONCE! I'm sure my new friend Dipper will understand"

Todd's eye contact broke when he closed his own. Wendy felt mortified: she could tell he was prepared to bring the closest to an innocent friend into this ordeal if it meant proving her wrong. Todd never wanted this to happen, but she had to know that this new world of hers was much more appalling than the afterlife.

"...Sigh...you know I cared about you long before I died, Wendy. But you never cared about me enough to control that fist of yours" he admitted, before backing up, ready to let Wendy mind her own.

"I agree, that Dipper kid is a better friend than I ever tried…but that's what my advice is for: once Maurecia gives The Dude a break, no other guy, not even **he**, will care anymore"

He vanished. Wendy almost felt like gasping at the idea of Dipper doing something just as mean as forcing her strict ego to break up with another guy.

"Dipper would never hurt me, he knows better!" she yelled at the empty space, showcasing that side of her she'd hope wouldn't be too necessary, along with doubt.

"He should"

* * *

"Mabel! I've got it!" said Dipper, entering the room where Mabel was playing with a dirty Ouija board.

"Watcha got there, Broski?" she asked lightheartedly.

"That's The Big Lebroski to you, Mabelo, and I finally found a way to land a date with Wendy"

Mabel could not let the awkward moment slide, at least not without a giggle.

"...Lebroski Mabelo? What?"

"Nevermind, bad pun. So I talked with her family and they told me her favourite movie, "The Big Lebowski", has a character she probably really likes called "The Dude" because she seems to act like him a lot. And do you know what The Dude likes doing with his friends more than anything?" he added excitedly.

Mabel, whilst willing to join in her brother's ecstatic state, decided to put her foot down for the moment. She wanted to make sure he knew Wendy was more interested in other boys her age than Dipper, who was better off in his own mysterious world.

"Oh no wait, let me guess! Is it something other than trying to meddle in someone else's affairs?" she asked rhetorically, angering Dipper by a bit.

"I am NOT meddling! It's not like I'm planning to split them apart any time soon" he said, irritated enough to wonder if Mabel was doing anything better "By the way, what's with the Ouija board?"

Mabel exploded into Dipper's face as she grasped the same uncanny panel.

"NO! I'M NOT LETTING RON TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME **THIS** TIME!"

Dipper quivered at her sister's abrupt state. Mabel stepped back once her panting was done.

"Uh...I mean, just recreating a scene from a horror movie...you were saying?"

Dipper shot her an unevenly annoyed glaze before continuing with fewer details than planned.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm inviting Wendy **somewhere special** once she breaks up with Robbie" he said, turning around so as to avoid any more unusual outbursts "Later, weird sis"

He exited the room, leaving a quick blush on his sister.

"You mean IF she breaks up with Robbie!" she replied in aggravation.

* * *

On the moment of the day Wendy tried to escape the ghastly situation, her mind was full of undirected anger she could only try to let go of as she calmly yet quickly walked off. This was not something worth sharing, especially not with the kid who saved her from what really could've been a nasty memory. He did not need to be a part of this and she knew it.

Unfortunately, Dipper managed to catch up to her.

_Oh no! Dipper's about to invite me somewhere. Don't lose your cool, Wendy. He's just a kid, remember? He has to know I'm not okay and it'll be all fine, okay? What does Todd know anyhow?_

"Um...HEY! Now that your night is free..."

_Just play it, cool. You're Wendy, now. Not that passive aggressive Maurecia who killed Todd. Everything will be fine, so long as you're Wendy. You can still do this; you don't need The Dude or Maurecia._

"…Me and Grunkle Stand were thinking-"

_Just say "No, man" or "I'm good, Dip" or flat out "forget it, I'm not in the mood", don't turn around! Don't even look at him! He's not that mature for his age if he's asking me out like this. I bet he isn't! He probably doesn't even know who The Big Lebowski i-_

"…maybe…**bowling**, or something?"

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Never..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... again!_

That was the final straw: Maurecia forced Wendy out of her element.

* * *

Once Wendy phased out of the autopilot of her uncontrolled rage, she ran off, making it to a cliff like area where she sat down, bawling her eyes out. She couldn't believe there wasn't anyone else who loved her that wasn't her own family.

This life was too full of temptation, one where she was but another pretty face to make the opposite gender look beyond her apparent exterior. Guys would never change, no matter how wrapped up she remained in that fairy tale.

Three minutes came and went before the uncomfortable pitch scratched her ears.

"Not even after death does "I told you so" sound nice" Todd said.

Wendy didn't even bother looking up. He wasn't real, she knew it. He just existed to have her endure this regret until she would also be forced to join him. The hallucination of a time that no longer existed. A time when boys and friends were two separate words.

"Didn't you hear me back there?! I don't want to talk to anyone, least of all you!" she wailed between her ankles in that fetal position she hid behind.

"Cut me some slack, Wendy, you're trying to move on because at least you can" Todd said, firmly without sounding as rough as he ever did.

Wendy really couldn't do anything against it. She made the most earnest attempts to break away from her oldest side regardless of how fruitless it was. All she was doing by now was driving herself into a dead end of insanity; of complete isolation from any world that did damage do her recently.

She yielded to the pain.

"Fine! Haunt me all you want if that'll help you reach your stupid purgatory!" she yelled, looking straight into Todd's face to make him see the devastation she had just recently endured. "I hate my life!"

Todd frowned as she kept looking at her with those eyes. They were angry eyes, but not the same eyes of the girl who would punch him for anything.

"Actually...Wendy, I know this is the worst timing..." he began, looking away in fear of his next words "...but I'm here because it's time for me to leave"

Wendy stood up. She thought this would be good news, she really did. In spite of all those hurtful instances that forced her to leave each guy, she didn't think it would be the other way around.

"...But you _just_ said you can't move on!" she yelled, surprising Todd enough to make him redirect his view on her.

"And it wasn't until now that you believed me, was it?" he replied thinking of the right words but failing when he realized it was only best to say what he meant.

"It's not death if you refuse it, Maur, but I never saw you this miserable since the day of my passing."

Wendy saw Todd already growing more transparent by the second. It was finally obvious, Todd was the real one who wouldn't leave Maurecia until she really did wish for a better future.

"I'm ready to let you go"

New tears emerged from her eyes as she saw Todd flicker. Hope for the future meant death to the past, but how could she let go of someone that was dead before?

She should've known, he was part of a generation she no longer needed to belong to, no matter how much she believed it still existed.

"You..." she said, her arm trembling as she tried reaching a hand out towards the ghostly presence. "...You **do **love me"

Todd was seventy-five percent gone by now, but Wendy could still see the smile that inspired her to return one of her own. His body resembled the moonlight he so clearly floated behind.

"I always loved you, Maurecia...But I guess Maurecia's the one who really died after **you** took over" he said, giving his oldest living friend an imaginary peck.

"Wendy Corduroy"

Wendy wiped her face. Just that once did she feel a combination of closure and forgiveness wrap her up as Todd slowly became permanently invisible. She would miss that gap within his rarely seen smile the most, representing a side of her that indeed died along with him.

"Oh Todd, I'll never forget you"

"You **can**, Wendy. You don't have to run away this time; you just have to move on"

"But...how many guys will it take? How long until I find my perfect match and how will I know it's really him?"

"You have your whole life for that, but if I had to guess...he already exists...as a friend..." he added, knowing Wendy might not be impressed by the truth.

"...like I said before, a far better friend than I ever tried"

Wendy scowled a little, remembering how right Todd was the first time about the aforementioned two. But if it meant trusting him one last time, she at least had something to look forward to.

"*Sigh* I'll also try...for you, Todd" she replied, following a shocked expression. "Before you go, you never told me your real name"

Todd took a hesitant pause, knowing Wendy wasn't going to find much benefit in a distant mystery.

"Eddward Johnson, I used to wear a hat too before I moved out of my old neighbourhood after a tragedy involving my friend's older brother changed **my** life" he said, letting that mystery go once and for all.

"Farewell, Wendy"

Todd was once again part of Wendy's memory, nothing more nor less. A great weight had finally lifted itself away, regardless of the space it left behind.

"Farewell, Todd"

With that said, she rested on a tree trunk, waiting for the sunrise to give her a chance.

A_ new_ chance.

* * *

**A/N: **I never got to write the sequel to "The Final Blow" on my former account. Consider this it. :)


	3. Happy Pasts hold Quiet Futures

Happy Pasts hold Quiet Futures

Colourless.

Everything was so colourless the second _it_ happened.

I remember another world, a dream world, where everything was happy, before _it_ happened.

My friends called me Goo, my _real_ friends, the friends I played with; the friends with whom I talked with and who talked back. The friends who showed me fun; the friends who showed me how to be myself without hurting others. The friends who cared about me.

The friends who showed me friendship, before _it_ happened.

I remember their names. Wilt, a tall Seussian neighbour who loved helping those in need and tending to their lesions. Eduardo, a gentle beast, he didn't want to hurt anyone, no matter how big those vampire fangs of his grew. Coco, an airplane plant bird who spoke a language I understood, even when I didn't. Also, of course, Bloo, the short and economical colour I always wanted as my own, in orange.

Mac...SWEET MAC!...why wasn't** he** real? Why wasn't Frankie real? Why weren't the other people real before...

NO!

Not..._it_...

Remembering...just remembering _it _makes the headaches come back.

The blurry images and pain.

The emergency room.

Scalpels...had only red all over them.

The smell of iron...the smell of blood...

My blood...

My world morphed into a nightmare until it wasn't even a dream.

I saw everyone melt. Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Bloo, into the black, but not before turning red. They bled their way into the scary blank of an inverted white, looking each like a dying monster, the scariest extremosaur guaranteed to take away all the good memories. They did that, they took all my good memories.

Years of friendship...disappeared.

And Mac...he just smiled, before...he levitated backwards, too far to reach.

Far enough to join the black, becoming _it_.

Nothing.

All the colours...all the hurt...all the laughing...all...my friends...all the imagination...all went away.

All of them.

And then I woke up. I heard my parents talk with the emergency room people, the real life monsters, surgeons with the scalpels and the other poking things. They were not sad like me.

They were celebrating.

I heard words like "Success", "Potential Autism cure" and the one that will never stop haunting me, "Rehabilitation", to no end nor appropriate context.

I knew it, I was a pet to them.

A lab rat.

I remembered them telling me like they were angry, "You should be thankful you survived, little lady".

I know they were only firm, but I wasn't thankful.

My new life was a desert. My dreadlocks were gone. I wore a helmet to hide the scars.

My parents said they wanted the best for me, so we moved to an isolated town. It was a hellhole.

Everyone else called it Gravity Falls.

I tried making friends to no avail the first year. The rehab proved my world wasn't the only thing fake.

I was.

What I thought was the chatterbox in me turned out to be me speaking in Coco's tongue.

Everyone called it mumbling and I couldn't control it. It wasn't fair, I spoke too fast to make people understand me and too slow to give in to my nature. The nature that made up Goo went away with my nonexistent world.

In its place was Tambry.

After that year, I met someone whom I related with for reminding me of a sweet and sour caretaker from my old world.

Coincidentally, she went by another name and another life. Everyone else, including me soon enough, called her Wendy.

At the time, I thought she felt sorry for me more than anything, but I was wrong. We went through so much together, had our moments of joy and anger. Shared the tears and some illegal stuff that brought me to different worlds if not my own.

She was always there for me, and so was I when needed. She was my new friend.

Wendy showed me her true colours...and brought back a few of my own.

With **her** help, I ditched the helmet and boots in place of something more practical. As a thank you, I died a few strands of my hair red too. The colour I once held a special kind of animosity in my heart became a symbol of partnership.

As if she wasn't kind enough, she introduced me to my new love.

Cellphones.

I found a new purpose in this desert thanks to her. My stammering went away, but it was the least of my concerns once I made even more friends thanks to the heart of technology. The heart of communicating beyond visible reach.

I never knew what was visible anymore after I lost my third eye, but I got used to what I was given with the two remaining ones.

I completely lost interest in remembering my autistic prison.

Up until I met that crazy 9 year old, whom Wendy would not stop talking about...

* * *

**A/N:** The fourth and final chapter will be up no later than the 14th. Normally I'd hate to spoil things, but what the heck? There's this web cartoon called "Leo and Satan", which is fairly short at 6 episodes, all ranging from 4-6 minutes long (except for "Pancake Doomsday", which is a mere half a minute long). I'd suggest checking it out, especially in the original airdate order, if you want to enjoy the last chapter more. You don't have to watch it to understand it, just enjoy better. ;)


	4. RABADIATI

RABADIATI

(Red and Brown are Doomed in All Their Incarnations)

**A/N: **Before there was "Boyz Crazy", the **17th** GF episode, there was "Trash Hazard", the **3rd** Leo and Satan episode. Both inspired me to write this story because they have one thing in common, it's up for you to find out. ;)

A boy that looked very much like a younger Dipper Pines, sans hat, sat in a kitchen next to the devil. He was ready to eat the pancakes in front of him when he became discomforted as that same demon continued to smile despite the circumstances. Not too long ago had this evil form instructed him of something that was starting to break his already wounded heart.  
"Wait, Satan, what do you mean you won'ts be wetuwning no more?" he said, weak sounding, his overgrown eyebrows frowning his perception as it always did.  
"I means we won't be fwiends anymore, Leo, my little buddy, showt and sweet" said Satan, unusually serene for such news.  
The weight became shock and tried to pump its way out of Leo's tiny chest. He was too sensitive to accept this news, inflicting his manner of being, beknownst by the idea of his only friend fading into a lonely earth. His lonely earth, where no one else wanted to be by his side.  
"Well gee, Satan, maybe not in this life, but what about in anothahs?" asked Leo, trying to find the bright side. Satan's eyes mildly closed, touched by how adorable this little boy's optimism fooled him so.  
Pretty much blinding him out of the stark reality if not of hope.  
"Oh Leo, there's is no othah life" the demon replied, with that same degrading serenity. "This is ownly a dweam"  
Leo almost gasped. Satan had to be lying, or at least messing with his naivety. Why would this be a dream if Satan wasn't even violating him in Esquire's body?  
Then again, Leo couldn't prove if that aforementioned one was even dreaming.  
"A...dweam? That's impowsible, Satan, you seem so-"  
Leo's hand went right through Satan's chest after he pushed it. Satan smiled one of his trademark grins, disgusting yet guaranteed to make you smile back in a twisted way. But Leo didn't smile back, he merely returned a twitch of utter appall.  
"I tolds you's, Leo, nothing exists; all is a dweam." said Satan before everything behind the colours in the background began to dissolve like stop motion "Diety, man, the wowld, the sun, the moon, the endless stars...all a dweam; they have no existence. Nothing exists othah than empty space and you"  
They were all surrounded by a pitch black world, the only thing resembling light was each other's presence, each shells of their former beliefs.  
"And me? What you talking about, Satan? I know I'm vewy much weal" said Leo as he patted his shoulders and stomach to make sure his hands wouldn't phase through as well. Indeed, his mind began to deny even the brightest reality, realizing happiness wasn't real, it was merely an addictive reflex.  
"But yo' not. You have no body, no bones, no blood, no muscles, no newvous system, no veins, no awtewies, no mind... yo' not weal, you's are nothing but a thought. And just like evwything else, I am but a dweam too, a psychological con, a cweatuwe of yo imagination" said Satan, who inexplicably started growing in size, becoming the colossus that once smashed Leo when he accidentally visited the true underbelly of society's eternal atonement.  
Leo didn't want this; he really didn't want to see his only friend leave him behind not just in time nor space.  
But existence itself, the infinite frontier.  
"No Satan! Not you! This can't be twue!" he wailed desperately, wishing Satan would care.  
"Of couwse it's not, that's why it's a dweam—a shitass dweam. Like I said, nothing exists but you: a thought—a vagwant, wowthless, homeless piece of shit thought, wandewing fowever alone in the empty etewnities! Often subject to constant wehash, seawching fo' yo' place you's can belong, which you know you's will nevah find"  
Leo's eyes changed once he saw the floating bodies of other kids that resembled him with different attires. The first one resembled a human beaver, given his buckteeth. Then there was one with a square head and a smaller height. Finally, another that had a jellybean like head and lumpy hair.  
"Stwange that it never bounced into yo' empty head, foe it just so happens that you've been subject to the same humanized convention life aftah life. A boy with a faggy pink hat accompanied by a bunch of flying lepwechauns. An even faggier kid who thought imaginary fwends existed, pwobably malignant's what he had. I fowsee yo' next useless life to be in between the two, but with a less faggy hat"  
Leo started to cry, he was never unique to Satan now that he could tell this was what he was always destined for, especially when there was no other way of stopping it.  
"Say it isn't so, Satan! I don't want to be someone else! I want to be owiginal! I just want to be me!"  
Satan frowned and rolled his eyes, mildly annoyed by this statement. Even in his dreams did Leo need to wake up and face reality: none whatsoever.  
"Each genewation spits the same shit: _This is unowiginal. How cliche. Have they wun out of ideas?_" said Satan, redirecting his now light velvet glower at the tiny child "The twuth is that each newer genewation ignowes the older one. Unowiginality is twisted until it's owiginal. Cliches become twopes."  
He then spoke in a smooth yet endlessly horrific tone, unlike anything Leo's ears had ever experienced. It was like every voice in the world was speaking all at once, with implausible precision; there was no way of describing it.

_"We haven't run out of ideas, we're just using the ones nobody wanted"_

It was cosmic; Leo couldn't do anything to fight back. He trembled at how slow Satan dissolved, beginning to see everything, from his muscle tissue to his glands.  
"But on the bwight side, I yo' poor servant have wevealed you to youwself and set you fwee. I've saved you once again, Leo, now be fwee! Dweam better dweams, and foe Cwist's sake, stop pictuwing me as a wedheaded bwoad" Satan added, literally speaking through his teeth "you know those have no souls anyhow"  
Leo was frightened, Satan was beginning to show his bones, the last remaining fragments of a human anatomy. Maybe he was right, maybe this really was all an imaginary life.  
A twisted imagination of the worst dishes life had to offer, wrapped up in a rainbow, sugarcoated and served with a cherry on top to tolerate the insufferable taste.  
"Pwease, Satan, I don't want you to go!" Leo yelled.  
"Too wate, bitch, hewe's to those bettaw dweaaaams..." his lighthearted voice replied, as playful as ever. Those were the last words Leo saw coming out of the demon's tusk-like jaws before they flew off into the darkness.  
"Nonono! I don't wanna be alone, I don't want to be alone, I don't want to be alone..."  
"Dweam on! Dweam on! Dweam on, dweam on until yo' dweams come true" Satan's voice sang in a distant echo.  
It was nothing more than the forlorn Leo, wandering off aimlessly into the vacuum of pitch black, floating back to the goodness of comfort that pain gave way once people allowed it to darken their world into the abyss of life.  
Leaving his soul to absorb the decadence with agonizing grit, repeating the words in his mind, sound and spirit until they modified loneliness.  
Redefining it.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!"

* * *

Dipper woke up screaming austerely.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled, grasping his head in unimaginable pang. "AAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
"Dipper! Are you okay?" Mabel asked, half as shocked as her brother.  
Dipper panted as his widened eyes slowly closed, despite still having that sheer amazement engraved. He looked around and saw his sister's reassurance on the other bed, suggesting this was back to his original world.  
"Oh...Mabel, thank goodness, it's you" he looked at his sister with intense gratification, realizing he was drenched enough to say they forgot to turn on the AC. "And you're real!"  
Mabel frowned after Dipper uttered those words, suggesting a longing to lay waste to these recurring nightmare.  
"You had that dream again, didn't you?" his sister said in a humorous compassion. She got up and sat on his bed, knowing she was partially used to this, despite occurring only twice a year.  
"It...Actually felt...real this time…everything he said to me…was…" the word reverbed in his mind.  
"Do you want me sit here until you fall asleep again?" Mabel asked as it was never silly amongst the two.  
Dipper smiled at her, wishing there was a better way of paying her back. His sister, the nicest friend that ever existed, made him feel grateful again. The one feeling he wished wasn't temporarily rewarding with the company he could only wish would last him forever.  
"Sigh, yeah, thanks Mabel"  
Mabel nodded with a smile, giving away ten minutes until Dipper was finally wobbly enough to admit he was ready to saw logs without any nonsensical ideas getting to him.  
"*Yawn*, I think I'm feeling better now, good night Mabel" he said before resting on his pillow.  
Dipper eventually began exhaling into new world, letting Mabel know he was at long last asleep.  
Mabel tucked his brother in and kissed his forehead before returning to her own. She smiled, knowing he really was better.

"Goodnight, widdle bro"

* * *

:)


End file.
